Do You Remember How We Met?
by happyashy
Summary: For sillystarshine, a fluffy oneshot on how Rachel and Quinn met back in middle school. Faberry friendship, flashback and also talk of the bane of the female existence.


For sillystarshine, your oneshot for guessing the link between chapter titles correctly in Slipping Away.

You requested how Quinn and Rachel first met, her it is.

Don't ask why the subject is what it is, i just thought it would be cute for them to bond over something Rachel's mother should have been bonding with her over.

* * *

Quinn couldn't help remember how they met, on days like this. Rachel lying on her back, a hot water bottle across her stomach, a pout on her lips and some vegan chocolate beside her. The brunette always complains how vegan chocolate never helps the cravings she gets, but she still refuses to eat normal chocolate.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you remember the day we met? In middle school?" Quinn tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Not really, do you?" Rachel tries to sit up but her cramps are too painful.

"I'll tell you..."

* * *

It was Quinn's first day in McKinley middle school and she already hated her new school. The boys were dirty; the girls were mean and the teachers incompetent. And on top of that, she hadn't made a single friend. Sure, two girls name Santana and Brittany were nice to her, but they seemed so close to each other that Quinn didn't want to break that up. They were almost like a couple...

Quinn walked into the bathroom on the hardly used second floor of the school. It was quiet and definitely the cleanest of all the bathrooms and she was forever grateful she had found it before she had to submit to using the other ones, or even worse, the _unisex_ bathrooms on the west wing. How the school got away with having unisex bathrooms was beyond her.

Quinn was just about to step into a stall when she heard a squeak coming from the stall beside her. The squeak was quiet but sounded to be in shock. Normally Quinn wouldn't care if there was something wrong with anyone other than herself, but given that she wanted to make _some_ friends in this school she chose to move toward the other stall. She knocked on the door, but not before letting out a short sigh.

"You alright in there?" she huffed, already rolling her eyes. She waited a moment before a soft melodic voice answered.

"I don't think so..." Quinn frowned. How do you not know if you're alright or not?

"Well, what's wrong and I'll tell you if it's normal or not." The blonde sighed.

"It's gross... I'm bleeding." The voice answered quietly, sounding pretty confused. It took Quinn a moment to realise what the girl meant by it.

"Oh you got your period? Is it your first time?" she asked. She had gotten hers a few months ago, so she had the information and supplies if the girl needed them. She was slightly happy that she could help her. Slightly.

"Ugh yeah..." the stall door opened and the small girl was revealed. She was short, tanned and had silky brown hair. But her eyes, her eyes were stunning auburn and caught Quinn's attention as soon as the door opened. Only when those eyes looked away did she notice the other physical traits of the girl, including her slightly large nose. "What do I do?"She asked, wriggling her hands.

"Has your mom not explained this to you?" Quinn asked, honestly surprised the girl seemed to have no clue.

"I don't have a mom." The girl replied. Quinn nodded with a mutter "oh" falling from her lips. Without another word she turned around and got supplies out of her bag, along with a spare pair of underwear she kept for emergencies. She liked to be prepared.

"Here, take the plastic off and stick the sticky side down on the pants." Quinn said. "Here's a clean pair." She nodded and the girl went back into the stall. She waited a few moments later, trying not to listen to the girl doing what she was doing.

"This is gross..." she heard the girl mutter and she couldn't help but laugh. It was gross.

"I'm Quinn by the way." The blonde told her.

"Rachel Berry, nice to meet you." Rachel said s she excited the stall. She washed her hands in the sink and turned to look at Quinn. "Thank you for helping me. I didn't know what to do..." she blushed.

"You're welcome. I'll see you around, Rachel." Quinn smiled before she left the bathroom, forgetting that she needed to pee in the first place. She was excited that she had made a friend already. But the sad part came when she learned about Rachel later that day. Noah Puckerman told her she had two dads, two gay dads. Being gay was against her religion. Santana then told her that no one liked Rachel, and no one would like Quinn if she was friends with her.

All Quinn wanted was to be liked; she so never spoke to Rachel in school again. And eventually, she bullied her too, just like the other kids.

* * *

Quinn looked at Rachel's expressionless face. She expected her to be a little bit anger, but instead her girlfriend turned to her and broke out into a smile.

"I still have those panties you know."


End file.
